


The Big Bad Wolf

by lunadesangre



Series: Oz's Twilight Zone [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Fairytale Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Once upon a time lived a boy named Peter, who wanted to prove himself to his father.</i> A.K.A. Little Red Riding Hood, Oz style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This little abomination has been sitting on my hard drive for most of the year, while I tried to pretend it didn't exist. Sadly it does, and I shall now inflict it on you, poor unsuspecting Internet, in the hope it stops eating my brain. You have my deepest apologies.  
> Backdated seven months to when I wrote it.

Once upon a time lived a boy named Peter, who wanted to prove himself to his father. He was the son of a rich and important man, who always made sure Peter’s shit didn’t hit the fan, and so to remedy Peter’s tendency to attract hazard, had assigned him a bodyguard. It had however no effect on Peter, except to make him even bolder.

The Wolf was a dangerous criminal, whose love for chaos was unconditional, and because he was threatening his father’s territory, Peter thought killing him would bring him much glory. 

But The Wolf knocked out the bodyguard with a rock, and impaled Peter on his cock. 


End file.
